


Inside a new world

by Fronsk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronsk/pseuds/Fronsk
Summary: MC was in the middle of starting Yoosung's route when something strange happened. Not only were you dragged into the game but, you were dragged inside Yoosung's game along with the rest of RFA. How will MC and the RFA boys.... And Jaehee.... Deal with this?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The feeling of being watched

MC was currently on the phone, a new chatroom had opened _"The pictures of the last party"_ the first chatroom of Yoosung's route. The innocent student had always been her favourite, he was just like a puppy! So of course, she had aimed to get every single one of his endings..... But as the chatroom kept progressing, she noticed something strange..... Seven wasn't saying what he normally says, he wasn't talking about the picture or about how Jaehee is just like a robot.... No, the text was different. _And she couldn't respond._

"MC? Are you there?" Seven sent the message.

"You most likely are, the game doesn't have programmed responses for these messages, so you can't really respond, can you?" What was happening?

"I found a way to bring you into the game, then we can be together, isn't that just lovely?" She could feel his smirk and the teasing tone over the texts.... She was terrified.

"I'll bring you here soon, be preparjsjjxjjjslll-"

And just like that, the screen glitched and Seven went on with his normal dialogue. What just happened? Seven knows it's a game?.... He's a program! How does he know?!? He's.... Just a program, right? She gulped as the chatroom finished. She had always dreamed of meeting her friends from RFA but...... Something felt unsettling.

She turned off her phone and left it to charge, she could've been imagining, right? Maybe she fell asleep in the middle of the chatroom? MC didn't know, she doubted she would just fall asleep and wake up at the right times.

........ Could it have really happened?

MC made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water to calm her nerves, she's overthinking it, she should just go to sleep and everything would be better in the morning, so she did just that..... The whole night she could feel someone's eyes on her, she barely fell asleep that night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the RFA chatrooms were normal, Seven was acting completely normal, like nothing had happened.... Then, maybe it really was a dream? She tried not to think about it. She decided to enjoy her day like it was any other.

MC had gotten ready for her school, putting on her usual sweater with her black under-shirt and her black leggings. Soon enough, she was out of the door and running for class. It was evident to anybody on the campus that MC had not gotten enough sleep that night..... Even though she tried not to think, the thoughts were still running through her head.... Was it really a dream? She didn't pay much attention to her first class, _she didn't even notice she was in class_. She sat there, blankly staring at the board... Until she felt a tap on her shoulder which made her let out a small screech... That definitely alerted the teacher.

"Miss MC? I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my class." Her teacher, Mme. Wilson rose a brow, staring angrily at the girl in question. Goddamn it!

"I-I.... Umm... No miss, sorry for bothering you...." MC looked down with a small blush, guess she was too distracted.

"Alright then, don't let it repeat." Mme. Wilson turned back around to continue her lesson.

This time, MC made sure to actually try and listen to what the teacher was saying, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was wrong.... That she was being watched.... Once more, her classmate tapped her shoulder and she turned to him, giving him a glare "What?!"

"You seemed really out of it MC, are you alright?" MC really didn't know the boy, all she knew was that his name is Elias and that he was a sweetheart... She didn't even know his surname.

MC shook her head "I am alright Elias, you don't have to worry... Just have a lot on my mind."

"Care sharing your thoughts with me? Maybe over lunch?" He gave her a smile, he really was sweet.

"I don't think this is something to share.... You'd think I am crazy....." MC looked away..... He really would think she is crazy, even she herself thinks she is crazy. Some character from a video game calling her and talking to her? They'd put her in an asylum! But as for lunch..... "But I guess I could see you for lunch then, hmm?" She smiled towards him.

Elias nodded excitedly, a small blush overtaking his face "S-sure! I'll see you at lunch." He looked downwards and continued doing his work for the class... As well as MC.

She could swear she could feel her phone moving in her pocket.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time came by pretty quickly and in a matter of seconds Elias was in front of her desk, staring down at her "Are you ready for lunch?" 

MC only nodded in response, putting all her books inside her bag, it was obvious something was still troubling her.... Elias just had to figure out what.

"MC, please tell me, what is wrong?" He gave her a worried look, one that told her he isn't giving up until he found out what's wrong.

MC sighed "I'll tell you when we get to the cafeteria... Just.... Don't make fun of me when I tell you, alright?"

"Alright." And then, they went to the cafeteria. 

.

.

.

Loud laughter was heard from their table "W-wait, you think, a videogame character, f-from your phone, texted you about bringing you to his world?!?" Elias tried to stifle his laughter "Oh, you gave me a good laugh MC" he wiped the tears from underneath his eyes.

MC pouted as she stared at him "It's true! He did! He told me to be prepared because he was going to bring me to his world soon!" She seemed a bit pissed off "You promised not to laugh!"

"Sorry.. Sorry but you have to admit, that is ridiculous!" Ethan seemed like he was finished with laughing, though there was still an amused smirk playing on his lips.... Oh how MC wanted to slap that smirk off.

"Yeah, ha ha, so funny....." MC grabbed her lunch and got up "You know what? Forget it, I shouldn't have told you! Eat lunch alone you jerk." She was _really_ pissed off. She turned and stormed out of the cafeteria and into the crowd of students....

"MC! Wait!" But before Elias could catch up to her, she was already gone, hidden by the crowd in the hallway. He let out a small groan..... He went through the crowd but it was no use... He wouldn't find her. He sighed as he leaned against a wall, next to a classroom. 

.... Elias felt something grab him by the arm..... And then.... He just disappeared.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day, like that morning, was normal, MC was still pissed off at Elias but she did her homework, went out for a walk, drank a coffee with her friends (Which was a lot of fun!) and of course, went through the chatrooms. So once she got to her dorm, she went through Mystic Messenger and low and behold, a new chatroom had just opened _"The people who make games"_ MC opened the chatroom, she went through it.... Though, once more, Seven seemed a bit off.... His dialogue wasn't any different but... MC was getting a strange feeling something was very wrong here. And then, the chatroom ended.... She heard the familiar ringing for the call with the characters.... It was Seven. She gulped and answered. A call wasn't supposed to happen tonight.

"Hello? Ah, you answered MC, good, good.... So, are you ready?"

To your surprise, two answer options appeared.

_"Ready for what?"_

_"Yes"_

Of course, she was pretty confused, so she picked the first option.

"Are you ready to come into our world, princess? Don't you want to see your prince Yoosung?"

Meeting Yoosung? It sounded like a dream come true, she had done Yoosung's route more than 6 times but... She had family and friends here... She couldn't. She looked at her answer options.

_"Yes"_

_"No"_

She picked the second option... Seven made a very displeased sound.

"No?.... Hmm, let me fix that, are you ready to come to our world?"

_"Yes"_

_"Yes"_

He.... He didn't give her a choice.... She tried to close the app, it wouldn't close. Her heartbeat was beginning to get dangerously fast.... She couldn't turn off he phone...

MC stared at the phone, not really sure what to do, when all of a sudden, her game picked an option itself.

"Wonderful! See you here!" And with that, the call ended.... Nothing happened, she was still here.... Was this.... Some kind of glitch? Was it an early April 1st prank from Cheritz? She bit down on her lip, closing the app..... That was.... Strange... Very strange. She took in a deep breath and put her phone down, turning around so she could get ready for bed.... In a matter of seconds she was on the floor unconscious.

The chuckling boy picked MC up bridal style and proceeded to got through the portal to his world.

"You are even more beautiful than I had imagined MC...."

All that was left in MC's dorm was her phone, the Mystic Messenger app still on.


	2. Waking up in an unknown place

"MC!?...." A distant voice called out.... Who was it?..... What had even happened?..... "MC! Wake up!" Wake... Up? Was she asleep..?..... Why was the voice so familiar? "MC! It's me Yoosung! You've got to wake up!"

"Yoo... Sung?" Slowly, MC began to open her nonexistent eyes... The bright sight blinding her for a few.... Wait a minute, wasn't she just in her dorm? She blinked a few times, clearing up her vision..... Only to be met with a pair of bright violet eyes, staring down right at her.... Those beautiful eyes, like and angel's..... They were Yoosung's. "Yoosung.....? Is that.... Really you?" MC couldn't believe it...... It was actually him, with his bright smile that could light up a whole room...... She smiled, finally she gets to.... Wait! But how?!? "How are you.... Real?" And.... Was he wearing an armour...? "What are you wearing?"

Yoosung tilted his head, quite confused by her statement "I'm as real as I can get MC... And oh! An armour, do you like how it suits me?" He returned her smile... She... Didn't look like Rika at all..... She was still beautiful "Ah, um.... You probably want to meet the others too? Right?" In moments, his hand wa stretched out to help her up. She gladly accepted it.

MC.... Didn't expect any of this, how is any of this real? Is any of it real?..... She didn't question the armour as much as she should... His hand is as soft as she had imagined though.... The first thing that caught her eyes once she got up was not the fact that the whole RFA seemed to be here too..... The fact that they were all real....No, it was the fact that it seemed that they were in some kind of forest. It was gorgeous, a nearby river could be heard running down a hill... The sounds of birds chirping.... The whole atmosphere was so calming. Different kinds of flowers decorated the floors of he forest, each one special in it's own way.... That still didn't explain.... What the hell is this place?! She felt Yoosung tug on her hand. Realising he was probably concerned, considering his pouting face, she gave him a sweet smile "Everything is alright Yoosung, let's just... Go meet the others?"

With a nod of his head, Yoosung led her deeper into the dark forest, the sun wasn't shining so bright anymore, only through the small cracks between the leaves could it be seen..... There was also silence.... Just silence, the only sounds she could hear were of their feet landing on the grass..... It was creepy to say the least. MC decided to try making small talk with Yoosung. "So uhm... What is this place?.... Where are the others?" MC rose a brow at Yoosung, just begging for answers.

"Well..... Considering all the loot I have.... We ended up in LOLOL. Seven said that his new machine or something malfunctioned and it brought us all into my game..." Yoosung seemed to peek left and right every few minutes, he was on high awareness.

"O-oh...." Seven's.... Machine?...... Could it be that he was actually trying to get her into their world but messed it up....? Was it not all just a dream...? "A-and, the others?" "As for the others, a monster attacked us, so I-" "A monster?!?" MC yelled out, scaring some nearby birds away. Yoosung gave her a glare.

"MC! Be quiet, it's very dangerous here!...... Yes, a monster attacked us.... Since Seven and I are the only ones who have weapons and experience with this game, we made a deal.... Since you were knocked out, one of us was to fight the monster and protect you, while the other would lead the other RFA members out of the forest safely..... Of course, I instantly volunteered to stay behind and protect you." He looked at MC, a slight blush overtaking his face. Though.... The fact that Luciel even tried to fight him on that bothered him, he was MC's man, he could protect her on his own!

MC could feel her heart beats speeding up..... He's sweeter than she had ever imagined possible.... Just what she needed. She smiled "Thank you Yoosung... So we're going to meet the others now?"

"Exactly!" He smiled, gripping MC's hand tightly as he guided her through the forest...... It was getting dark.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MC let out a yawn, they had been walking for hours! She was so exhausted... "Yoooooosung~ We have been walking for so long! I am tired~" She whined out, at this point her eyes were starting to close on their own.... She just wondered, how Yoosung didn't seem affected by the trip at all. 

Yoosung turned to her, looking her up and down. His features softened as he saw that she really was tired. He sighed and swooped her up off her feet "I'll carry you the rest of the way, okay MC?" Yoosung felt his heartbeat quicken as she stared up at him, why was she looking so intensely? He didn't mind it, having her eyes on him, that's how it should be after all, shouldn't it? Her eyes only on him and no one else. He leaned down, giving MC a kiss on the forehead "Goodnight."

MC didn't object to any of this, she was too exhausted to protest. Instead, she made herself comfortable in his embrace with sleep overtaking her soon enough.... By the time she was awake, she hoped they would be with the others.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole RFA was getting a bit impatient. Where were those two? Weren't they supposed to be here by now? The one that seemed the most worried was Seven.... Though, Zen did seem like he was ready to kill the poor guy.

This wasn't.... How Seven planned it, not at all. His machine was only supposed to bring MC into their world but instead it malfunctioned and now they are here!..... Seven didn't know how to fix it, he needed a bit of time to rebuild the machine.... It took him months to build the last one.... This one however? He didn't have any materials or anything he needed... Not the blueprints..... He groaned as he leaned forward, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

They set up a camp at the spot Yoosung and he decided to meet at once MC was awake.... Each of the members had collected materials and built their own tents..... And with the help of the amazing 707!... And his glasses- Made fire!

It took them a few hours to get there.... So where could MC and Yoosung be? It's dangerous to be out at night... Especially in LOLOL, you never know what monsters might attack. He shook his head.. MC.... She was alone with him right now... Luciel sighed, straightening up.

"Having a rough time, aren't you?" Luciel looked up... How did he not notice Zen approaching?

"You liked her too, didn't you?..... She chose Yoosung though. Next to a face like this!" Zen motioned to himself and his gorgeous face as to make a point. "Yoosung that boy... Hope he makes her happy." He looked up, the heartbreak in Zen's eyes was evident..... This was trouble.

Luciel laughed "Me? A crush on MC? Pff- I'm God 707!! My duty is to love everyone equally!" He chuckled... It was painful... Pretending like it's fine.... But it didn't matter... "I don't think it will work out between the two of them, who knows?" He shrugged.

Zen rose a brow "You don't have to hide it you know." He shook his head before getting up "I am going to bed, I need my beauty sleep after all!" Not that he needs it, he is always beautiful....

And just like that.... Luciel was alone with his thoughts once more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoosung couldn't carry MC that much longer, he was getting tired too.... They needed to find a good place to set up for the night so that they could get some rest before continuing their journey tomorrow. 

There was a nearby river...... It seemed clean and drinkable....... That's good. Yoosung groaned as he finally put MC down, he could give his arms a rest. He leaned her head against a rock, might not be the most comfortable but it's the best they had for now..... He sighed and went to the river, crouching down, washing his face with the water and taking a few sips. He peeked behind him..... Seeing MC.... Sleeping so peacefully, it brought a smile to his lips. The moon really brought out her features.

Thump

Yoosung flinched as he heard the noise, instantly getting up, his eyes shifting from left to right..... What was that? His brows narrowed, he made slow steps towards MC..... It could've been his imagination......

He sighed and layed down beside MC, taking her into his arms.... He'd protect her.

The silhouette hiding in he shadows frowned.... Soon enough... Soon enough.... He got up and left, jumping through the trees till he was gone once more.

Yoosung peeked an eye open, smiling as he heard someone leaving...... Good, she's safe.... Yoosung leaned forward, placing a loving kiss on MC's forehead before going back to sleep, hugging MC tighter. "I love you"

"I love you too Yoosung...." It was barely a whisper but he heard it..... And it made his heart race.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my fanfiction isn't that good but I enjoy making it, so I hope you enjoy this new story I put together for you!


End file.
